Sasuke and Charasuke's Gift!
by PurplishBlue Heiress
Summary: Sasuke didn't expected to receive a gift from Hinata, Charasuke didn't expected it either. They got the same gift from her and they also got their desired gift from her. Hinata just didn't expected it. Let's just say, It's sweeter than Chocolates. Summary Sucks! One shot! SasuHina and RTN SasuHina. The Picture is from Tsun-sama!


Hello! I know it's too early but it's just a simple one shot! Oh, by the way, it's my first RTN story! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry by the way for always making genin SasuHina. Don't blame me! I really like genin stories! For the grammar mistakes, I'm sorry! Well... Let's start reading!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, Only the plot of the story.

* * *

**Sasuke and Charasuke's Gift!**

_Some People Say That,_

_There's Something Sweeter Than Chocolates_

* * *

_Birthdays are just normal for him,_

_There's nothing really special about it when it comes to him._

_He hates it indeed._

_Girls are one of the reasons, Loud greetings the second,_

_Freaky gifts were the Main._

_Well Gifts is the reason why he hates his birthday._

_They always give him those freaky items!_

_He didn't even want those that they gave him every year._

_But if this certain person give him one,_

_Will he change his thoughts about gifts?_

* * *

**Sasuke's Gift!**

_"I Don't Really Like Sweets,_

_But I Admit That Yours Tasted Good."_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!" Today was really a good day for it was Sasuke's birthday. Well it's not a good day for him actually. He thought that he's facing the hell AGAIN indeed, adding the fact that the summer sun had arrived. Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he watch the girls holding boxes with different sizes. Yes, this is going to be hell.

A girl approached him, "Sasuke-kun, Happy Birthday! Take my gift!" The girl shoved her gift for him. Sasuke glared at the girl as he shoved it back at her, "No." -is all he said. The girl eyes were now brimming with tears. The young prodigy rolled his eyes as he left her and the other girls around but they are hell stubborn. They keep following him.

"Sasuke-kun, take my gift!"

"Sasuke-kun, I did my best for this cake!"

"Tomato juice, Sasuke-kun!"

Although Sasuke loves tomatoes, he didn't want it when it's from the freaky girls. Like hell he's going to take it anyway. The girls kept screaming and yelling for him to accept their icky gifts. Now his patience we're all lost as he turned to them, eyes burning in anger and hatred with dark aura surrounding him, "Leave. Me. Alone." But the girls are not giving up as they still yell at him, thinking that he's so goddamn cool despite his hatred for them. Sasuke clenched his fist as his Sharingan started to appear, making the girls stop and fidget, "I said leave me ALONE!" They yelp, running away from him.

He deactivated his Sharingan, started to walk afterwards. He was near from the compound when he saw numerous girls waiting in front of the gates. Sasuke clenched his jaws. Can someone tell me how can he get in the compound without being noticed by them? Sasuke shook his head and quickly ran away from the compound.

"I hate this day." He muttered, kicking a stone off the ground. "Happy Birthday, teme!" A familiar voice called for him, he turned around to see yellow and orange running towards his direction. Sasuke crossed his arms as the boy grinned widely, arms folded at the back of his head. "Here's my gift!" The blond boy shouted. Sasuke glared at him as he accepted the gift. "Open it, teme!" The blond added, Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the gift, tearing the wrapper. He raised a brow when he saw... a pair of girly socks?

"What are you playing at, dobe?" He retorted, glaring at the blond boy who was grinning widely, "It's not a simple girly socks..." Naruto gestured with his finger for Sasuke to get near, "It's Hinata's socks." He whispered. Sasuke's face is still impassive. Naruto waits for his brain to process what he had just said to him. After a few minutes of waiting, the Uchiha blushed furiously as he shoved the thing back at Naruto, "W-what? You stole those socks?!" His harsh whisper made the boy cringe, "I did not steal it! She left these socks at the training grounds!" He harshly whispered back.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, nerves starting to show at each side of his temples, "Give it back to her." He said as he suddenly left the blond boy. Naruto rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms while staring at the young prodigy, "Why is he so goddamn picky?" He whispered.

"Transformation no jutsu!" Sasuke performed hand signs as he quickly transformed into unknown shinobi. "Now, this will be a long day." He said.

Sasuke spend his time walking around the village. He saw some girls looking for him, and some are busy, blah blah blah.

It's already 1:00. He found himself alone in a park. He looked side-to-side to make sure no one was there. He performed hand signs, turning back to his true form. Sasuke sat at the nearby bench as he heavily sighed, "I expected this anyway." He thought. He hadn't seen Hinata anywhere. Although he expected this, he, at least, waited for her to greet him, but she never did. He took a deep breath as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl said. Sasuke scowled at the voice, well he already knew her.

"Sakura," He whispered, glaring at the girl. Sakura grinned as she shoved him a box, "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun! I made cookies!" She squealed when Sasuke accepted it. "Accepted, so go away." He coldly mumbled. The girl smiled widely as she once again squealed, "Okay! I love you Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as she left him cheerfully.

The way Sakura said 'I love you' to him makes him want to puke. He opened the box and took a bite in his heart-shaped cookie. He turned violet the time he bit the cookie, coughing afterwards. "This is awful." He said as he threw the box at the nearby garbage can.

"Sasuke-san, Y-you s-supposed t-to eat it n-not j-just to throw i-it somewhere." A soft voice suddenly heard. Sasuke's eyes flickered wide. He suddenly stood up, jolting his head towards the girl, meeting two white orbs staring at him innocently.

Sasuke's heart started to beat faster as a pale stain of pink appeared on his cheeks. "H-Hinata." He whispered, but enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata shook her head, giving him a genuine smile as she showed a red box and handed it over him. "H-happy Birthday, S-Sasuke-san." She softly whispered.

Butterflies exploded inside his stomach as he felt his face heat up. Sasuke gladly accepted the gift, "T-thank you." He stuttered, starting to open the box. Hinata started to poke her fingers. Her famous blush started to appear, "I-It's j-just simple c-chocolates." She stuttered. Sasuke started to think about the gift, He thought that maybe she just bought it somewhere, or she just asked their maids to make it, or maybe she-

His thought where cut off by Hinata when she suddenly spoke, "I-I k-know you hate s-sweets, b-but I hope y-you l-like it. I-I did m-my best t-t-to make t-those..." She said. Sasuke blinked in surprise, restraining the urge to smile. "I-I'm s-sorry i-if i-it's late. I-it's my f-f-first time to m-make c-chocolates, a-and I also n-needed t-time t-to put it i-in the f-f-fridge s-so i-it'll freeze. I-I don't w-want y-you to r-receive m-melted chocolates." She nervously said.

Sasuke failed to restrain the urge to smile. He didn't expect to receive a gift with so much effort. Well, Sakura does. Sasuke bit one of the chocolates she made, "It's good." He said with impassive face, but suddenly blushed harder to see the brighten face of the girl, "R-really? T-thank you!" She softly shouted.

Hinata noticed the boy's red face. Blinking in confusion, she squinted to examine the flushed boy's face. "Sasuke-san, y-you're red... do y-y-you h-have a f-fever?" Sasuke's attention suddenly turned to her lips. He felt his heart burst as he suddenly licked his lips. Hinata suddenly reached over his forehead but failed when Sasuke grasped Hinata's wrist, making the girl squeak in surprise. "S-Sasuke-san...?" She fidget while staring at the boy's red face, Sasuke flickered his eyes to hers. "Chocolates are not enough, Hinata." He whispered.

"W-Wha-?" She no longer finish her sentence when the young prodigy reached the back of her neck, pulling her closer as his soft lips gently pressed against hers. Hinata's eyes widened as she froze in her position. Sasuke gently broke it with flushed face and smiled as he saw the girl's expression. "I don't really like sweets, but I admit that yours tasted good." He said softly, leaning closer to her. "Thank you for the gift, it's really nice." He whispered into her ear, leaving the girl dumbfounded.

Hinata made sure that Sasuke was gone as her face turned into crimson and covered her face with her hands, "Sasuke-san... I-It's my f-f-first k-kiss." She said quietly, running afterwards.

Sasuke on the other hand, blushed hardly after leaving Hinata. The red color engulfed his face, "W-where the hell did I get the confidence?!" He slapped his forehead after saying it. He took a deep breath and suddenly smiled, thinking the positive way.

Gifts are not that bad at all, he thought.

* * *

**End of Sasuke's Gift!**

_~Thank You For Reading~_

* * *

_Birthdays are fun to him,_

_Considering the fact that it's his day,_

_He loves it,_

_Girls are one of the reasons, Greetings the second,_

_Adorable Gifts were the Main._

_Well, Gifts are the reason why he loves his birthday._

_They never failed to make him smile because of it!_

_But he's still not satisfied because there's a person he waits to give him one._

_But if this certain person give him one,_

_Will he be satisfied?_

* * *

**Charasuke's Gift!**

_"I Love Sweets! So Tell Me,_

_Can I Taste Yours?"_

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!" The girls shouted and suddenly squealed as he winked at them, "Thank you girls! I'm so happy to be with you all!" He said, kissing the cheek of the girl beside him, arms wrapped in his. The girl squealed as she quickly fainted. The other girls launched at Sasuke, who was surprised and let them kiss him but only in the cheeks, "Girls, calm down!" Sasuke said as they all yell their love for him.

Sasuke succeeded to go out of the crowd with lip marks all over his face, He managed to walk straight and wink at all girls he saw. His eyes suddenly found pink, all pink. Sasuke grinned as he ran towards the girl, "Oh Charasuke, Happy Birthday." Sakura said lazily. "Hi, Sakura-chan! You look lovely today!" He said, grinning widely. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out afterwards, "I'll be happy if Menma's the one who tell me that. I don't care about you, Charasuke." She walk pass him.

Sasuke followed her and rolled his eyes, "Menma, Menma, Menma, you're always Menma. What's so special about him anyway?" He blurted. Sakura stopped as she glared at Sasuke, "Don't you insult Menma over me!" Her eyes suddenly glimmered, "He's so cool, unlike you! He's so handsome, and he's not loud! He always makes me smile and he's cute also and-"

"Okay, Fine, Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura stuck her tongue out, "You're just jealous that he's greater than you!" Sasuke made an odd expression, "Really? Well, he's greater in strength but I'm greater in looks!" Sasuke made a handsome pose. Sakura scoffed as she put her hands on her waist, "Yuck, I don't think so." She stuck her tongue for the last time and ran to leave him.

Sasuke watched the girl ran until she vanished in his sight. Rolling his eyes, he fixed his messy clothes and wipes away the lip marks. "Like I care that she likes Menma." He started to walk.

"You're calling me?" A dark haired boy approached him. Sasuke grinned as he place his arms at Menma's shoulders, "Menma, good to see' ya!" He shouted over Menma's ear that made the dark haired boy cringe, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." He mumbled. Sasuke stared at him as if he's looking for something, Menma raised his brow as he scratched the back of his neck, "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke jumped a little and pouted, "Where's my gift?" He said childishly.

Menma rolled his eyes as he gave him a box. Sasuke gladly accepted it, started to open the box to reveal a lovely-presented food. Sasuke grinned as he tasted it, "Its good! Where'd you get this?" He asked. Menma crossed his arms, "It's from Hinata. She gave me that for lunch, but I think you'll be happy if I'll give you a present that came from her." He said lazily.

Sasuke made an odd expression as he shook his head, "Okay...? Thanks." -is all he had said. Menma smirked as he waved for his goodbye, "See you later, Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke took a glance at Menma, turning back at the lunch afterwards. "Speaking of Hinata, will she give me a gift for this year?" He said quietly. He sighed as he started to eat the lunch Menma gave him.

After eating, He threw the box at the nearby garbage can. He just winks at all girls or grin in front of people passing by. He also gave roses on every pretty girl he sees. He was also greeted by his energetic sensei Kakashi. The rookie nine (except Ino and Hinata) also greeted him.

It's already 1:00, he found himself alone in the park. He stared in his surroundings and took a deep breath. "S-Sasuke-kun..." He shifted his head to see the shy Ino blushing holding a box. "H-happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun..." She stuttered, giving the box while Sasuke accepted. Sasuke grinned as he opened the box to see... cookies again.

Sasuke sighed as he smiled at the girl, "C-cookies...?" He mumbled. Ino's eyes widened as she bowed his head and bit her lip, "You don't l-like it?" She whispered, restraining the urge to cry in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand, eyes widened as he waved his free hand frantically, "N-No! Umm..." Out of pity, he bite the cookie Ino made that makes the girl blink in surprise. "It's good! Thank you Ino-chan!" He said, patting Ino's head lightly.

Ino smiled brightly as she bowed in front of Sasuke, "T-thank y-y-you Sasuke-kun!" She said quietly as she ran to leave him. Sasuke raised his brow for a moment as he bite the cookie again, but observing his face he looks ill that it looks like he wanted to puke, "C-cookies... I'm so done with it! Can anybody give me some chocolates?" He sighed. He doesn't have a choice but to throw Ino's cookies in the garbage can.

"You're really such a badass, Uchiha." Sasuke's eyes widened as he shifted his head to see a girl smirking right in front of him. His face brightens as he launched at Hinata, crushing her in his arms, "Ne Hinata-chan! I missed you so much!" His embrace tightens.

Hinata scowled. She shoved and knocked him over his head. "Are you going to kill me, you bastard?!" She shouted. Sasuke gently rubbed his head and grinned at her, "Okay, I'm sorry!" He shouted. Hinata's frown turned to a smile that made Sasuke's eyes widened.

His heart beats faster. Shaking his head, He folded his arms at the back of his head, "Well, where's my gift?" He said proudly. Seeing the stern face of Hinata made him realize something, "Oh, you don't have? It's okay!" He said, grinning widely. The Uchiha felt something inside his chest, pain. He's hurt not because Hinata doesn't have a gift for him. It's because it was proven that he's nothing but Hinata's annoying friend. He didn't even know why he's hurt because of that! Maybe because-

His thought were cut off when his attention turned to Hinata who's blushing slightly, showing a red box she was holding. His eyes widened as he blinked at Hinata, "Hinata-chan...?" Hinata's eyes were fixed at his as she bowed her head in embarrassment, "Are you not going to accept it? Then fine!" Hinata frowned, attempting to throw the thing in the garbage can. Sasuke shook his head as he snatched the box from Hinata's hand. "I-I'm not rejecting it! It's just surprising that you gave me one this year." He said while he opens the box to reveal well-made chocolates.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Hinata, "Chocolates?" He whispered. Hinata scratched the back of her head as she blush lightly, "N-ne... I thought you like sweets?" She said. Sasuke showed an involuntary blush as he bit one of it, "Wow Hinata-chan, its great!" He said cheerfully.

Hinata blushed furiously and smiled, "Ne, I knew you love sweets." Sasuke blushed furiously, seeing the other side of the Hyuuga. Hinata's blush faded as she noticed Sasuke's face was red. Hinata touched his forehead, "You don't have a fever for you to color like that." She raised a brow while she examines Sasuke's face.

Sasuke took his gaze on her lips, his heart beats faster again as he involuntarily licked his lips. Sasuke turned to Hinata's white orbs and grinned, "You know Hinata,"

"Hmm?" Hinata said, watching the boy grin, "I love sweets! So tell me, can I taste yours?" From his cheerful face it become serious, making the girl raise her brow, "Eh? But you already-" She no longer finish her sentence when her waist were wrapped by Sasuke's arm and his other hand pulled the back of her neck, pressing his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes widened as she quickly shoved the boy, punching him right in the face, "Y-you! How d-dare you!" Hinata blushed furiously.

Sasuke pouted as he gently rubbed his cheek, licking his lips afterwards. "Hinata-chan~ why did you do that?" He said childishly. Hinata glared at him, "Y-you kissed me! You damn player!" She shouted as the boy cringed. Sasuke grinned widely, pinching her cheek as he watch the girl bit her lip. "Aww Hinata-chan, you're so cute when blushing~" He said softly, planting a kiss in her other cheek. Hinata yelped as she punched Sasuke harder.

Sasuke fell on the ground. Hinata's nerves suddenly emerged at each sides of her temples, "Damn you!" She said, preparing to leave but Sasuke's hand grasped over Hinata's ankles, "Hinata-chan~ let's date!" Hinata gritted her teeth, shaking her leg, "Hell no!"

"Please~"

"No!"

"Aww, Hinata-chan~"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Dammit, Uchiha!"

"Call me Sasuke-kun~"

"Leave me alone!"

"Just one date! I know you love me~"

Hinata's eyes widened as she glared at the boy, clenching her fist. "Who said that?!" She grumbled, shaking her leg with force. "If I said it, it's true!" Sasuke shouted. His grip tightens. "Hinata-chan, Let's daaaaaaaate!" He said childishly. Hinata violently shook her leg, "Let go!"

"Just a date!"

"Let me go!"

"Let's date and I'll let you go!"

"Damn it! Alright!" Sasuke quickly let her go and managed to stand up. "Hinata-"

"Don't touch me! You're gross!" She grumbled, pointing her index finger to him. Sasuke stared at her for a moment then grinned as he tilts his head. Hinata rolled her eyes, turning her back towards him preparing to leave, but Sasuke suddenly hugged her from behind. "What the-?"

"It's our date! I'll do what I want to do!" He stuck his tongue out at her. Hinata crossed her arms, frowning while she mumbles curses. "By the way, thank you for the gift. It's really nice." He whispered through her hair, making the girl flush in his unexpected words.

Sasuke kissed her cheek and smiled, "Aww you're blushing!" Hinata glared at him, her blush still visible. "I hate you." Sasuke grinned, his embrace tighten. "I love you too." The red color engulfed Hinata's face as she quickly punched Sasuke... Again.

"Don't play with me, duckass!" She shouted while pointing at him while her other hand on her chest. Rubbing his cheek, he showed her his rare genuine smile, "Fine, Hinata-hime." He said softly.

Yeah, Sasuke is now satisfied.

* * *

**End of Charasuke's Gift!**

_~Thank You For Reading~_

* * *

_Sasuke's Gift:_

_Birthdays are just normal for him,_

_There's nothing really special about it when it comes to him._

_He hates it indeed._

_Girls are one of the reasons, Loud greetings the second,_

_Freaky gifts were the Main._

_Well Gifts is the reason why he hates his birthday._

_They always give him those freaky items!_

_He didn't even want those that they gave him every year._

_But if this certain person give him one,_

_Will he change his thoughts about gifts?_

_**:Well he still don't like gifts,**_

_**But he likes the gifts Hinata gave him:**_

_XxXxXx_

_Charasuke's Gift:_

_Birthdays are fun to him,_

_Considering the fact that it's his day,_

_He loves it,_

_Girls are one of the reasons, Greetings the second,_

_Adorable Gifts were the Main._

_Well, Gifts are the reason why he loves his birthday._

_They never failed to make him smile because of it!_

_But he's still not satisfied because there's a person he waits to give him one._

_But if this certain person give him one,_

_Will he be satisfied?_

_**:He's happy when Hinata's there for his birthday,**_

_**But he still not satisfied because Hinata still likes Menma:**_

* * *

**Sasuke and Charasuke's Gift!**

~_The End~_


End file.
